AHWU: Freewood Edition
by ohcrap-itsactuallymydivision
Summary: Ryan and Gavin end an AHWU (and start a freewood fandom explosion) by making out on camera.


They had been planning the reveal of their relationship for at least a month. Many ideas had been considered but most had either been thrown out the window or they had attempted to execute it but had ultimately chickened out. Ryan had always laughed at Gavin's cowardice and Gavin had always admired the way Ryan could completely throw the plan so easily. So it wasn't much of a loss. It only meant that they would have to keep their relationship a secret for a little bit longer. They had ended up realising that they would have to wait until the prime opportunity presented itself for them to come out after six months of keeping it a secret.

As that's how they found themselves sitting in the office on Monday morning while Geoff and Jack recorded for the latest AHWU. The office was fairly full so while Geoff and Jack recorded, the other Achievement Hunters occasionally messed around in the small room. Kdin had disappeared at some point but he'd been there for roughly half of the video and Gavin remembered Lindsay poking her head in to hand Michael some post. Ray and Jack had calmly continued with their editing but Michael and Gavin had basically acted like children for almost the entirety of the video. But they decided they had done an adequate amount of fucking around in the background when they were almost coming to a close so Gavin had finally relaxed back in his own chair.

"-Caleb's putting the community play date times on the website." Geoff spoke into the microphone as he maintained eye contact with the camera for most of the video but broke the contact as he looked over to Jack for guidance. "And I think we're done. Anything to add, Jack?"

Jack quickly checked his notebook then shook his head from off-camera and Geoff was almost about to up the mic down and switch off the camera when Gavin suddenly sprung up from his chair, a wild appearance to his childish grin.

"We've got news!" He exclaimed loudly, nearly tripping over his own feet as he rushed to stand in front of the camera but he shook his head and refused when Geoff tried to hand him the mic. He turned around to face Ryan and grinned eagerly, bouncing on his feet while Ryan chuckled and pulled himself up from the couch.

"What news? There's nothing left on the paper…" Geoff observed, frowning at the paper as he tried to recall if he'd said everything or not. He was pretty sure he had. He'd even put little ticks next to the bits of information he had read out and as far as he could see, everything had a little tick.

"Come _on_ Ryan!" Gavin complained when Ryan smirked and took his sweet time getting over there. When he finally stood next to Gavin (and in perfect shot of the camera) he smiled appreciatively at him before resting a hand on the small of his back, nudging him forwards to meet his lips in a warm kiss.

Gavin wrapped his arms around Ryan to embrace him in a hug and to prolong the contact, and he couldn't help but smirk a little bit when he heard the various shocked reactions from the other Achievement Hunters. He hummed contentedly into the kiss as he felt Ryan's lips move smoothly and slowly against his own.

The kiss lasted longer than a few seconds and they had both admittedly forgotten where they were for a moment so when they finally pulled back for air, they were a bit flustered and out of breath. Though they supposed that also had something to do with the rush adrenalin that coursed through their veins.

"And that was AHWU number 208." Ryan declared with a wide grin as he somehow managed to say that without panting. He winked into the camera and kissed Gavin quickly on the forehead before ruffling his hair and smirking as he strode confidently back to his spot on the couch. Gavin's smile grew even wider as he looked back at Ryan before leaning forward and pressing the button to stop the recording on the camera.

"Are we keeping that in the video or…?" Geoff queried and trailed off, the confused look on his face matching the equally bewildered expressions on the rest of the Achievement Hunters' faces.

"Yeah, that's staying in." Gavin said with an air of confidence that felt like it had been transferred over to him by Ryan's mere presence. Gavin was surprised he had remained so calm. He thought he'd be freaking out and panicking while Ryan maintained his cool attitude throughout the whole event. But he supposed it was just the chilled demeanour Ryan always seemed to express. And Ryan always managed to calm Gavin down even in the worst of times.

"We could always just cut it out for you. The fans are gonna go _nuts_." Geoff warned as he looked from Ryan to Gavin for any kind of confirmation or denial. They just needed to say the word and Geoff would delete any and all evidence of the footage.

"Nah. Besides, the amount of times we tried to script a speech of some kind was getting out of hand so we thought we'd go for a simpler approach." Ryan informed calmly, chuckling when Geoff gave him a doubtful look.

"And that involved making out at the end of an AHWU?" Geoff asked dubiously, still processing the implications of what had actually just happened but also remaining disbelieving of the fact that Ryan had deemed _this_ to be the simpler way of revealing their relationship. They could've just _said_ for christ's sake!

"Yep!" Gavin and Ryan replied in sync and with matching smug grins which caused Michael to laugh at them both before controlling himself and joining in with the conversation.

"So does that mean you two are totally banging each other or what?" Michael asked with a devious smirk on his face. "Because Geoff's right; the fans are gonna go apeshit crazy over this."

"Yeah, that hot piece of British ass is officially mine." Ryan said with a smirk as he glanced over at Gavin. The rest of the office laughed while Gavin winked seductively at Ryan then joined in as he allowed both himself and Ryan to be lightheartedly interrogated about the details of their relationship.

Gavin knew he was probably going to be questioned again when he goes on the podcast… He'd have to persuade Ryan to appear on the green-screen so he doesn't have to face the questions alone otherwise he'd probably get a couple of facts wrong somewhere or another. And besides, it wasn't really a conversation he'd be willing to have with the people on the podcast in front of thousands of live viewers_without_ his boyfriend.

Not even seconds after the video had been posted did they begin to reign in the comments. The Freewood shippers had gone crazy over the reveal of their canon relationship and they were immediately flooded with congratulatory comments on the video and excited mentions in tweets. Their kiss had become the topic of the month and Ray had laughed when he informed them that it had been 'giffed' thousands of times… Whatever the hell 'gif' meant was totally beyond Ryan.

But both he and Gavin had finally managed to relax as they relished in the brilliant fact that they had been accepted. By their friends, the RT community and everyone else who worked with them. Sure their friends had been shocked at first but they had received nothing but good words and jovial praise ever since. As long as they were accepted by the people that mattered to them then they really didn't have anything to worry about.


End file.
